The Ex Factor
by x-HotMess
Summary: “Okay, so I used to date him, and you used to date her, and now I’m dating you and she’s dating him?” “I know, right? We should be on freakin' MTV!” Lilly/Oliver
1. Awkward

**The Ex-Factor.** _This is only a quick teaser of an idea for my next story. I don't really want to get into it until I finish __It's All Pretend__, but I was watching MTV in a state of boredom the other and got this stroke of inspiration from one of the addictively terrible reality shows, and had to write it. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

 I really like Michael. He's a great artist, with a great body and great in bed. He's an all around great boyfriend. So when he presented me with a surprise trip to a luxury Malibu resort for our four month anniversary, I really couldn't say no.

"Come on, babe, it's only a few hours drive from here, and you can see your family before they come down for your twenty-first!" Michael looks at me with his big hazel eyes that silently begged me to just accept the damn gift.

I sigh. "Alright, we can leave tomorrow." I concede.

"Yes! Oh babe, this is going to be so awesome!" He picks me up in a big bear hug and twirls me around his living room. "I love you, Lilly." He whispers softly into my hair.

"Mmhmm…" I murmur into his neck.

Michael is a really great guy, and I really like him. I just don't love him.

* * *

 I really like Jennifer. She's a got a nice face, a nice personality, and she's generally a nice girlfriend. She is so nice, in fact, that she invited me on her business trip to Malibu, knowing I used to live there. We would be staying in some fancy pants resort and she would only have to work for a few hours a day, so we could spend lots of time getting pampered together and stuff, like couples do. Plus, I could see my parents. They haven't seen me since my twenty-first birthday five months ago, before I started seeing Jennifer.

"This is going to be great! I'm meeting a representative from the firm that hired me for a few hours, do a bit of paperwork, and the we can spend the rest of the long weekend to ourselves!" Jennifer bubbles happily.

"I have to go see my family, they haven't seen me in ages, and I want you to meet my parents." I mention.

Jennifer's excited bustling froze. "Your p...parents? You want me to meet them?" She stares at me with wide eyes.

I just give her a look that says 'Duh.' She squeals with delight and throws her arms around my neck.

"Oh Oliver, this means so much to me!" She cries as she kisses me on the cheek "I love you." She mutters against my skin. I pretend like I don't hear her.

Jennifer is a really nice girl, and I really like her. I just don't love her.

* * *

 Lilly's mouth dropped open in awe as Michael pulled into the resort. There was fake palms trees everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Fake palm trees going up the steps to the entrance. Fake palm trees leading up to the reception in the lobby. Even a fake palm tree that got in Lilly's way as she tried to make her way around the corner to the elevators. It smashed to the ground, shattering the pot and sending debree across the floor, startling a young couple kissing on the couch in front of the elevators.

"Fuck! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't..." Lilly trailed off as she saw the male counterpart of the couple.

"Oliver?"

"Jesus, Lilly, what did you..." Michael asked as he rounded the corner, but froze at the sight of the two young people still entwined in each other's arms.

"Jennifer?"

"Lilly?" Oliver's asked with an astounded look on his face.

"Michael?" Jennifer asked with an expression identical to Oliver's.

Each person exchanged astonished glances with each other for what seemed like eternity, until Lilly finally broke the silence.

"Awkward..." she sang under her breath.


	2. Hysterics

"Awkward..." Lilly sang under her breath.

It took Oliver a few seconds to snap out of his shock. "Lilly!" He exclaimed in a happier tone, rushing over to give her a hug.

"Holy moly, Oliver! What the heck are you doing here?" Lilly giggled in the same tone as he picked her up and swung her around.

"I'm here with my girlfriend…" Oliver mumbled, unsure of what Lilly's reaction would be.

To his relief, she beamed at him. "Same! With my boyfriend, I mean…" She giggled again. Oliver felt a rush of old memories come flooding back to him. Her giggle was intoxicating.

Lilly's bubbling chatter trickled into his thoughts. "…And I was going to see my parents, hey, are you going to see your family, coz I was thinking about dropping in on them too, and see Miley while I'm at it, we should go see her together, I've been such a bad friend I haven't spoken to her in aaages…"

"Um, hello? Ollie, mind telling me who this is?" Jennifer's condescending tone cut Lilly off.

Lilly tried to smile at the seemingly snobby girl, but all she could manage was a wrinkle of her nose. She had never called Oliver 'Ollie'. It just didn't suit him.

"Oh, Right! Jennifer, this is Lilly, we used to date in high school. Lilly, this is my girlfriend Jennifer." Oliver turned and grinned sheepishly at both girls.

Poor Michael had been watching this scene unfold with a totally blank face and open mouth. Lilly turned her cheery face towards him, and realised he was totally out of it. "Uh, Michael?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

He shook his head and look at her in confusion. "Lilly…you…Jen…I…huh?" He spluttered.

Lilly merely giggled again, sending shivers up Oliver's spine.

Michael managed to blurt out a coherent sentence. "Jennifer, it's great to see you!"

Lilly's eyebrows drew together. "You know her?"

Jennifer clung to Oliver's arm possessively. "He's my ex-boyfriend." She sighed.

Both Lilly and Oliver's eyes widened. "WHAT?" They screeched at the same time.

"Okay, so I used to date him, and you used to date her, and now I'm dating you and she's dating him?" Jennifer huffed.

"I know, right? We should be on freakin' MTV!" Lilly said in a deadly serious voice.

Oliver exchanged dubious sarcastic glances with her, and slowly, the corners of their mouths began to twitch, they began to snigger, and soon they were in hysterics. Jennifer did not see the humorous side, and Michael was still staring at her in awe.

"Ollie, sweetie, we really should go check in." Jennifer demanded, pulling on his arm with an iron grip.

Oliver wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes and nodded. "Sure, Jen. See you later, Lilly. I'll call you or something about going to see Miley."

"We should surprise her!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Totally! Talk to you later!" Oliver yelled as Jennifer dragged him around the corner.

Lilly snorted and turned to face her boyfriend, who still had a blank look on his face that could have been regarded by anyone who didn't know him as mental vegetation. "Jesus Christ." He moaned.

"What? What's the matter?" Lilly was confused.

"She's the dealer? She's the art dealer I'm meant to meet here? I mean, Bob said her name was Jenny but the penny never dropped, fuck, I'm an idiot…"

"Art dealer? Who said anything about an art dealer? I thought we were here for our anniversary?" Lilly glared at Michael, who looked sheepish.

"Well, yeah, I thought it would be a great place to take you, and you could see your family, and I could just do some business while you were in the spa or something," He reasoned.

"Michael! Do you really think I'm the kind of girl that even goes to spas?" Lilly cried in frustration.

"Yes!" He changed tack when he saw the look on Lilly's face. "I mean no! Look, I just thought we would have a nice time, I didn't want to bother you with my work stuff."

"That sounds reasonable." Lilly sighed. "Okay, Mr. Romantic, where are we off to?"

"I was thinking a massage or something…"

"Oh, no you don't! Massages are for the end of the trip, when we're exhausted from doing everything else! Come on, I bet they've got jet skis around here somewhere…" linking her hand with his, Lilly took off, hauling a bewildered, protesting Michael bobbing along behind her.

* * *

_new chapter, finally. This story is only going to be a few short chapters, so it'll finish up pretty soon. However, Dreamer is going to have many many long chapters as the outline of it is practically four pages on it's own. So never fear, katie is here, just taking a long time to type her stories. Sorry if that is frustrating for any readers!  
__You can help me along with some reviews! or, if you've already done that, go read my other stories. you know how i do. -pops collar-_


	3. Musketeers

"WHOOOOOOO! Oh my god, that was awesome!" Lilly squealed as she bounded off her jet ski onto the pier.

Michael stumbled off his jet skit looking slightly seasick. Oblivious to his girlfriend's exciting skipping, he remained silent for the entire walk back to the hotel.

"Michael! What's the matter with you? That was the most fun I've had in my life, and you're moping around like someone whose hamster just died!"

"That was horrible, Lilly. I don't know how you can stand those things."

"Pish posh!" Lilly exclaimed, and was about to defend her beloved new favourite hobby when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Lilly answered rashly.

"Whoh, Lil. Am I in trouble?" Oliver sounded slightly alarmed.

"No, sorry, what's up?" Lilly asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and surprise Miley this afternoon." She could picture Oliver grinning mischievously down the phone.

"Sounds great, hang on, let me ask Michael…" Lilly's voice trailed off as she took the phone away from her ear.

On the other end of the line, Oliver frowned. He had hoped that he and Lilly would go together, without their respective others. Miley was their friend, and he hadn't invited Jennifer, so why should she invite Michael? He could hear faint bickering from his phone, and decided to cut in. "Lilly?" He shouted.

Lilly was startled by the yelling from her phone. "Sorry, Oliver, of course I'll come with you to see Miley." She said with purpose, obviously for Michael's benefit.

"Um, sure, meet me in the lobby in half an hour?" Oliver spoke uncertainly.

"Absolutely. Bye." She farewelled him curtly, shutting her phone with a snap, turning on Michael.

"Why shouldn't I go?" She objected.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he's your ex-boyfriend?" Michael sniped.

"We were best friends before we dated, and we're still on good terms! Shame I can't say the same thing about you and Jennifer, I noticed you haven't talked to her yet!" Lilly retorted.

"We only broke up about six months ago! Obviously some wounds are still open! She cheated on me with my best friend; you can't imagine how much it hurts to see her again!" Michael cried.

Lilly locked eyes with her boyfriend, looking guilty. "That was her?" He had told her about that incident, but she hadn't realised how recent it had been.

"Yep." He choked.

"Michael, honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Lilly started to apologize.

"You know what? Forget about it. I brought you here to have fun, so you go have fun with what's-his-face and don't worry about me!" Michael spat, turning on his heel and stalking away.

"Michael!" Lilly called after him, but he didn't respond. "Fuck!" She swore.

* * *

Lilly turned up in the lobby half an hour later in a very bad mood. She hadn't been able to find Michael, and had wasted all her time looking for him, so she hadn't been unable to have a shower. Ergo, she met Oliver in the lobby, hot, frustrated, and reeking of petrol and sea spray.

"Hi." Oliver greeted her warily, noting the furious expression on her face. He knew that look. It was a major warning to toe the line or get a smack in the face. He had learnt that from experience.

"Hey." She huffed, blowing her sticky, salty bangs out of her eyes. "Let's go." She demanded as she angrily trudged out the revolving door.

"Everything okay, Lils?" Oliver wheedled.

"NO! But it's none of your business, so just butt out!" She barked.

Oliver heeded her command, and silently walked her out to his waiting car.

Lilly sighed. "Sorry. I'm just really annoyed at the moment. But hey, we're going to see Miley! Yay!" Lilly cheered, her mood picking up immediately.

Oliver grinned. There was the Lilly he knew and loved. Loved being in the past tense, of course. At least in the romantic sense. Of course.

They chatted about their families for the short trip to Miley's beach house. Oliver's mom had gotten promoted to chief detective, and Lilly's brother had just graduated high school. Her dad had started his own accounting firm, and her mom had gotten remarried… twice. They were chuckling about to an old joke Oliver's dad had made up when they were kids when they pulled into Miley's driveway.

"Shall we do this the old way, or just both go to the front door and hope she answers?" Lilly asked.

"Definitely old school!" Oliver winked.

Lilly winked back and waved to him as he took off around the corner of the house. Still laughing quietly, she knocked at the glass door, which was partially covered by the blind, and then ducked out of sight. She could hear the clicking of Miley's heels as she made her way towards the door.

"Hello?" Lilly heard the familiar southern voice twang.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" screamed Lilly at the top of her lungs, jumping out at Miley, her screams mingling with Lilly's roar turned hysterical laughter.

"You crazy bitch! Can't you just say hello like a normal person?" panted Miley angrily, still trying to catch her breath from the fright.

"Hello, Miley dear. You look spiffing!" Lilly teased, warmly hugging her friend. "Sorry for scaring you."

"No you're not!" Miley snorted. "If Oliver were here, I'd be getting the double whammy…"

At that instant, right on cue, after sneaking in the back door, Oliver picked up both of the embracing girls in his broad arms, sandwiching Miley between him and Lilly, and swung them into the house, Miley squealing all the way.

"You are both INSANE!" Miley screeched as soon as she was released. "What in the darn heck are both of y'all doin' here? Don't tell me…" Her eyes lit up as she looked hopefully between Oliver and Lilly.

"But we will!" Lilly interrupted loudly. She certainly didn't want Miley getting the wrong idea. "Oliver is here with his girlfriend Jennifer, and I'm here with Michael, you met him in Oregon, remember?"

"Yeah," Miley sighed in disappointment. "I thought maybe…" She went to continue her sentence, but stopped abruptly when she caught the glares from both Lilly and Oliver. "What? I never really understood why you guys broke up in the first place."

Lilly and Oliver exchanged awkward glances, before turning on Miley. "Miley, please, that was years ago, we told you why. Can we please just go down to the beach to reminisce on the good old days?" Oliver begged.

"Why not?" Miley shrugged. "The three musketeers, together again!" she laughed, linking her arms with each of theirs, and pulling them out the back door.

Both Lilly and Oliver were grateful for Miley's actions at that moment, because they had both suddenly had an urge to avoid all physical contact with the other. Mainly because Miley had brought up and an old subject that had always made it a little awkward between them. But there was a big problem niggling at the back of both of their minds.

Neither could remember the reason for breaking up they had given Miley over three years ago.

Which was a big, BIG problem. If there was no reason, then why did they break up?


	4. Argument

Miley laughed at one of Oliver's remarks as Lilly looked absently at the beach from their table.

"Yoo hoo, Lilly, anyone home?" Miley chuckled, tapping on Lilly's forehead.

"Huh? Sorry Miles, I was just thinking..." Lilly mumbled.

"Uh oh!" Miley laughed.

Lilly just smiled meekly at her. Oliver caught her eye, and raised his eyebrow at her. His whole facial expression was asking her 'are you okay?' Lilly wasn't okay, but she didn't need to bring her friends down with her. So she just nodded at him and sat up a bit straighter.

Oliver gave her another concerned look before he stood up. "I'm going to go buy another smoothie. Anyone else?"

Both Miley and Lilly shook their heads. As soon as he had left, Miley turned on her friend.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She hissed.

"Nothing!" Lilly insisted.

"Bull shit!" Miley scoffed. "Something is bugging you, girl, and I'm going to find out what it damn well is."

Lilly sighed. "You haven't met Jennifer yet, have you?"

"Oliver's girlfriend? Not yet, why? Is she horrible?" Miley snorted.

"Well, she kinda acts like her shit don't stink, but that's not really my issue!" Lilly raised her voice through Miley's giggles.

"Well, what then? Jealous?" Miley winked.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Remember how I told you how Michael got screwed over by an old girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with…" Miley paused as Lilly raised her eyebrows at her. "NO!" she gasped.

"YES!" Lilly whispered.

"And Oliver is dating the bitch? Does he know what she did?" Miley looked horrified.

"I don't think so, and I don't know if I should tell him or not." Lilly groaned.

"What are you, mental? You can't let her do that to Oliver! Of course you should tell him!" Miley screeched.

"Tell me what?" Both girls froze as they heard the familiar voice pipe up behind them.

Lilly looked frantically at Miley and mouthed 'HELP!' Miley eyes were wide, and all she could do was shrug helplessly.

"Tell me _what?_" Oliver insisted, his facial features pulled down in a concerned frown.

Lilly took a deep breath and turned to face her friend. "Oliver, has Jennifer told you why she and Michael broke up?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "No. I'm not really interested in that."

"Well, Michael told Lilly!" Miley blurted.

Lilly glared at her. Miley cringed in apology. Oliver was still looking at them in uncertainty.

"Um, JennifercheatedonMichaelwithhisbestfriend!" Lilly gushed all in one breath.

Oliver's jaw dropped, and Lilly knew he had understood her. But, to her surprise, he merely shook his head and sat back down in his seat without a word.

"Oliver, honey? Say something!" Miley probed gently.

"Well, I guess, I mean, who are we to judge her on one mistake?" Oliver shrugged.

Lilly stared at him in shock; she couldn't believe he was taking this so well. Miley, on the other hand, was furious.

"Oliver! She CHEATED! How do you know she won't do it to you?" She exclaimed.

"How do you know she will?" Oliver bit back.

"A leopard can't change its spots, and cheaters never prosper!" Miley hissed.

"You don't even fucking know her!" Oliver spat.

"OI!" Lilly yelled. Both Oliver and Miley broke their spiteful glare to look at her.

"Okay, Miley, give the girl a break, she made a mistake in the past. You should know all about that, Miss 'Everybody has those days' Montana. And Oliver, we just don't want you to get hurt, so don't yell at us for being your friends!" Lilly rationalized.

Oliver and Miley exchanged uneasy glances, and Oliver stood up suddenly.

"Fine. Sorry." He sneered insincerely. "I think I'm going to head off, I promised Jennifer I'd go the spa with her tonight. Coming, Lilly?"

Oliver stormed off in the direction of his car at Miley's house.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him! Now he's mad at us!" Lilly groaned again.

"At least now he knows! Which is better than not knowing about his two faced, conniving little girlfriend!" Miley fumed.

"Hey now, back off Miles, you don't know her!" Lilly bristled.

"Why are you defending her? I thought you said she acted like she had a pole up her butt!" Miley snickered.

"I didn't say that! I just… oh, screw this! Oliver's going to leave without me!" Lilly threw her hands in the air in defeat and walked off in Oliver's footsteps.

Miley jogged to catch up with her. "Jeez, alright, sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me, Miley. Apologize to him." Lilly pointed to the livid Oliver who was waiting for her in his idling car.

Miley rolled her eyes. Lilly mimicked the movement and got in the passenger door with a half-hearted wave. As soon as she closed the door, Oliver had driven away without a second glance.

Desperate to ease the tension in the small car, Lilly tried to change the subject. "So, since when do you go to spas?" She laughed uncomfortably.

"Since I enjoy doing things with my girlfriend." Oliver replied curtly, and turned on the radio, eliminating any possibility of continuing the conversation.

Lilly groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long car ride back.

* * *

_review plz! see, i even asked nicely. now do it or i'll bash you. i'm kidding. but srsly. review!_


	5. Elevator

"See you round, I guess." Lilly muttered as she bolted out of Oliver's car and up the front steps of the hotel. Oliver didn't reply.

Lilly felt a weight plummet in her chest as she stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. Why did she even say anything? It wasn't any of her business!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She groaned as she banged her head against the carpeted wall.

"What's stupid?" She heard Oliver's voice smirk as he stopped the elevator door from closing on him, and stepped in beside her.

"Nothing." Lilly whispered, and the doors lid shut.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as the elevator rose. It pinged as it came to a stop on Lilly's floor. She smiled weakly at him as she shuffled past.

"Will I see you later?" She asked hopefully.

"I dunno. I'm going to be spending a lot of time with Jennifer." Oliver huffed.

"Oh. Okay." She sighed meekly, and turned away.

"Hey!" Oliver's grumpy monotone made Lilly spin round to face him.

He was holding the door of the elevator open in one hand, and was scratching his brown hair with the other.

"What?" Lilly questioned, frazzled.

"You're not going to apologize?" Oliver demanded.

Lilly's jaw dropped. "For what?"

"For saying that shit about Jennifer to Miley!" Oliver spat.

"What shit, Oliver? I just told her the truth! I was debating whether to tell you, which was obviously a bad idea!" Lilly retorted.

"Oh, right, so if Michael had cheated on her, you would want _me_ to tell you? Rather than Miley, or anyone else?" Oliver laughed cynically as he battled to keep the elevator from closing.

"But Michael _didn't_ cheat on her! And what difference would it make, whether you or Miley told me?" Lilly was getting confused; Oliver's argument was so unpredictable.

"So…you wouldn't think I was making something up just because I'm a jealous ex or something?" Oliver tone softened slightly, still struggling with the door to continue his conversation with me.

"No, of course not… Hey, wait just a cotton pickin' minute! Is that what you think? That I'm _jealous_?" Lilly was outraged.

"No! Well, yes, I kinda hoped…"Oliver trailed off under Lilly's angry glare, which quickly turned frightened when she realised what he'd said.

"Wait… You want me to be jealous? Why?" Now Lilly was utterly bewildered.

"I don't want you to be jealous. But…" Oliver sighed, and pitted his whole weight against the elevator door, which was struggling determinedly to close. "Today with Miley, it was like the good old times. I miss that. I miss us."

Lilly's fury diminished in a second. "I miss us too, Oliver. But we had our chance. It didn't work out. We're with other people now."

Oliver's eyes widened, as if he'd only just remembered about Michael and Jennifer. He was jolted forward as the door gave a lurch.

"I guess. It's not the same though. I don't love Jennifer, not they way I loved you. Do you love Michael?" He pressed desperately.

Lilly breath caught in her throat. She couldn't tell him that she didn't love Michael. Not in the way she used to love Oliver. A part of her still does love him. It wasn't meant to be, she accepted that and moved on. Why did Oliver keep bringing this up? She was trying to forget the great pain, and pleasure, being with Oliver caused her.

"I might." She whispered in a low voice.

"Yes or no, Lillian?" Wow, he'd pulled out the full name card, as he stood with his arm propped against the bucking door.

They knew each other too well. It was like a dance of sexual tension. Lilly would hit a sore point in Oliver's ego, Oliver would bite back with a sarcastic insult, they would continue to push each others buttons, both hiding the fact that all they really wanted to do was kiss the other person silly.

She wasn't going to do this dance with him, not again. It had tormented them throughout high school, played at the sides of their relationship when they had finally gotten together, and was now coming back in full swing.

"Oliver, please don't do this to me," She choked through her lump that had built up in her throat.

Oliver's eyes filled with a somewhat smug, but sincerely regretful, victory. He had gotten his answer out of Lilly, but it had upset her in the process. He wondered whether it was really worth all of this pain, chaos, and guilt. But then he remembered the sound of her giggle, the smell of her hair, and the way she made him feel, and the answer was a resounding **yes**.

He opened his mouth to say more, but Lilly cut him off.

"Shut up, Oliver. I cannot believe how selfish you're being." She sounded bitterly disappointed and slightly disgusted with him, like he'd just eaten her goldfish then spat it at Orlando Bloom or something.

His face contorted in confusion, then agony, as Lilly took two brisk steps forward, reached out, and twisted his fingers backwards, releasing his grip on the door. She shoved his shoulder so he stumbled back into the elevator, and glared at him through watery eyes. And he gaped at her, dumbly astounded, as the door finally slid shut.

* * *

"Lilly?" Michael called as her heard the hotel room door slam.

There was no response, just a blonde figure rushing forward and attacking him with her mouth.

"Whoh, slow down there, cowgirl! How was your little trip?" Michael chuckled as her detached Lilly's lips from his.

Lilly shrugged, and leaned forward to kiss him again, but Michael deftly avoided her.

"What's wrong?" He regarded her affectionately. Michael wasn't an idiot. He knew his girlfriend well enough to know when something was bothering her.

"Nothing! Hey, what do you say we go down to the spa, after all?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Absolutely!" Lilly sounded a little too over-enthusiastic for Michael's liking. "I just want to spend time with you, baby."

Michael nodded, not wanting to push his luck. If it didn't involve high powered vehicles skimming across the ocean at neck-breaking speeds, he was all for it. "Let's go."

* * *

"Jen?" Oliver called as he let himself into the hotel room.

She waved at him to be quiet as she was on the phone. "No, Bob, I'm sure it won't be a problem, we just have a bit of a history, that's all…"

Oliver tuned out her voice as he dragged his feet to the bed and flopped down on the comforter. He didn't want to hear the rest of her conversation.

He heard Jennifer's cell phone snapping shut, and felt her hands on her back as she rubbed his shirt gently.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Where?" Oliver groaned. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go somewhere. He just wanted to think.

"To the spa, silly. You promised you'd go with me!" Jennifer pouted.

Oliver groaned and pushed himself off the bed, refraining from rolling his eyes as Jennifer gave an unnecessary squeal of delight.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly as she strutted out the door. "This is going to be sooo great!"

"Right." Oliver snorted, as he shut the room door behind him.

* * *

_last update for a while, kiddos. exams are next week, but winter holidays are two weeks after that, so plenty more chapters then, for both this and dreamer. oh and SOMEONE TAG ME in that songfic game thing. it looks like fun, i want a turn!  
**Review pleeeease!**_


	6. Sauna

"Ollie, what is the matter with you?" Jennifer whined. "It's been an hour since you got back, and you've barely said a word!"

"We've been in a spa, Jen. I thought we weren't allowed to talk or something. It disturbs the serenity." Oliver sighed.

"Well, were in the sauna now, and we're all alone, so what do you say…" climbing into his lap, Jennifer ran her fingers across Oliver's bare chest, and fingered the bottom of her towel, "…we have a chat." She kissed him softly on his chin. "Or not." She breathed, deeply kissing him on the mouth.

Oliver barely responded, outraging Jennifer. "For god's sake, Oliver!"

Oliver shook his head, as if to shake all his thoughts out of his head. "Jen, if I ask you a personal question, will you promise to answer it truthfully, and not get mad?"

"Ollie, have I ever lied to you?" Jennifer batted her eyelashes at him.

Oliver grimaced internally, he had no idea if she had ever lied to him. He'd never even considered it before, but now he wasn't so sure. He took a deep breath

"Did you cheat on Michael?" He blurted out.

Jennifer's facial expression turned from one of innocence to one of fury. "Who told you that?" She hissed.

"So it's true? You did?" Oliver's stomach turned. Lilly _had_ been telling the truth.

"No, I mean, yes, I did, but it's complicated, Oliver, you wouldn't understand!" Jennifer babbled.

Oliver rubbed her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Jenny, I'm not mad or anything. Lilly just told me what Michael told her, but I didn't want to believe it, I thought it was something she made up."

"That interfering bitch!" Jennifer scathed.

"Jen! She's my friend! She was just looking out for me!" Oliver defended.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "So what exactly did your 'friend' tell you?"

"_Lilly_ told me that the reason you and Michael broke up is because you cheated on him with his best friend." Oliver mumbled.

Jennifer sighed. "Yeah. I got really drunk and slept with Chris. Then my one night stand turned into a two night stand, then a week long stand. It was a month before Michael found out. I've never regretted anything so much than hurting him like I did. I could barely live with myself. And then you came along!" she finished gleefully.

Oliver involuntarily gagged. He hadn't realised how recent Jennifer's little misdemeanour had occurred. And know he knew for certain, he wasn't sure if he could trust her. He mentally punched himself in the stomach for ever doubting Lilly.

"Michael was always kind of a pussy anyway. I need a real man!" She laughed. Oliver didn't think it was funny.

Jennifer sighed. "Look, maybe we should talk about this later. I'm going back to the room, I'll see you there. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me."

She leaned in for a kiss, but Oliver redirected her to his cheek. A flash of rage passed through her facial features and she flounced over to the door, where she paused.

"Michael!" She called, and ran out the door, leaving it swinging behind her.

Suspicious, Oliver moved swiftly out the door and crouched down next to the counter outside the sauna, well hidden, to watch why his girlfriend was in such a hurry to talk to her ex.

* * *

"I'll meet you in the sauna" Lilly winked at Michael, wrapping the towel tightly around her torso.

As she was about to enter, she saw an angry Jennifer storming out of the sauna, and figured Oliver must have asked her about Michael. Oh, shit, she was probably out for Lilly's blood right now. Searching desperately for a hiding spot, she shrunk underneath a counter that was situated conveniently outside the sauna.

"Michael!" she called.

Lilly's eyes narrowed. What did that cheating skank think she was doing? Did she want to tear Michael's heart apart just a little bit more?

"Jennifer?" Although Lilly couldn't see him, she could imagine the bewildered look on Michael's face.

"I just want to talk to you. We didn't really have a chance, you know, before." Jennifer simpered, as she was also now out of Lilly's sight.

"And you think now is a convenient time? Jennifer, we're both practically naked, this can't wait? I'm meeting Lilly in the sauna…" Michael tried to get past her, but she stopped him by placing a manicured hand on his chest.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." Jennifer bit her lip.

"Lilly?" Michael's eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"Yeah, do you know what she did with my boyfriend when they went on that little trip?" Jennifer hissed.

"They went to see their friend Miley. She's nice, I've met her before." Michael stated.

"Your little girlfriend tried to steal him back!" Jennifer spat.

Michael's face fell, and Lilly's mouth dropped open in disgust. _I did not!_ She screamed in her head.

"Yeah, she came onto him and everything. Twisted about what happened between you and me to turn him against me! They even kissed!" Jennifer said spitefully. "Oliver just told me about it then, begging for forgiveness."

Michael shook his head from side to side. "No, no, no, this can NOT be happening again!"

Lilly was frozen in shock. She wanted to jump up and deny everything Jennifer just said. To comfort her boyfriend, who was obviously breaking inside. To punch that lying, cheating slut in the face. But she couldn't move a muscle.

"I'm so sorry, Michael. Sorry for everything. I've never forgiven myself." Jennifer sighed insincerely.

"Yeah, well, at least I was only betrayed by one person this time." Michael snapped.

"I never meant to hurt you, baby" Lilly could hear Jennifer take a step towards him, and her face paled in horror as she heard the sound of a wet kiss. She waited for Michael's cry of protest, but it never came.

"Jennifer…" Michael broke away with a smack.

"I never stopped loving you." She whimpered, letting a few crocodile tears run down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't have done that." Michael groaned, and turned to leave.

"Stop! Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me!" Jennifer shrieked.

Michael turned or her, snarling. "Jennifer, I wish I could, okay? I shouldn't love someone like you! You've put me through so much shit, and now you just can't leave me alone!"

"But you still do, don't you." Jennifer whispered.

"Yes." Michael replied, and her eyes lit up in vicious triumph. "But I don't trust you Jennifer. And to me, that's so much more important in a relationship."

"But…"Jennifer protested.

"Just go away!" Michael cried, and stormed out of the spa.

"Michael, wait!" Jennifer exclaimed, and took off after him.

Lilly was still frozen underneath the counter. What had just happened? She heaved a frustrated sigh, which she choked on as she heard the same sound being emanated from the opposite side of the counter. She slowly poked her head around the corner, to see who else witnessed the catastrophe that just occurred.

* * *

"Michael, wait!" Jennifer exclaimed, and took off after him.

Oliver was biting down on his lip so hard he had drawn blood. Miley and Lilly had been right all along. His girlfriend was an untrustworthy, manipulative cheat. He groaned, and froze as he heard a similar sound coming from the other side of the counter. Startled, he moved around the corner to see who else had heard Michael and Jennifer's argument.

"AAAAAAAH!" Lilly shrieked as she came face to face with Oliver.

"GAAAAAHH!" Oliver yelled in response to Lilly's scream.

They both stood from their crouched positions much too quickly, and Lilly slipped on the slick tiles, catapulting her head first in to Oliver's abdomen. The force from Lilly's fall sent Oliver flying backwards, and he grabbed the nearest object he could reach to steady himself. Unfortunately, it was Lilly's billowing towel, which was wrenched from her body and they collided with the floor. Oliver's towel had fallen off in their tumble, and so there they lay, Lilly lying naked on top of an exposed Oliver, staring at each other in horror.

* * *

_lols. review now, and you get the last chapter FREE! NO CHARGE! WHAT A BARGAIN!_


	7. Marsupials

There they lay, Lilly lying naked on top of an exposed Oliver, staring at each other in horror.

It wasn't as if this was new, of course, they'd been there, done that in high school. But they happened to be dating each other at the time, not the two people who had just fought outside the sauna. Lilly went to say something, but then realised the position they were in. She squeaked in terror and scooted off Oliver, grabbing her towel and putting as much distance between them as she could manage.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Oliver! What the hell were you doing hiding down there?" She screeched.

"I could ask you the same question!" He retorted, trying to cover himself.

"I, um, was listening…" Lilly trailed off as her eyes glanced over Oliver's body. He was more toned than he was in high school, his muscles had more definition. In other words, he was looking _fine_.

"Yeah, uh, me too…" Oliver was staring at anywhere that wasn't Lilly, trying not to notice that she was less tanned than she was before, or how the lighter tone suited her, and definitely not thinking about how her breasts had probably gone up a cup size since he last saw them.

Lilly just gaped at him, but averted her gaze to the ground when he tried to look her in the eyes.

"Well?" Oliver demanded.

"Well, what?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Aren't you going to say I told you so?" He sneered.

"Nope." Lilly popped the 'p' sound, staring at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Oliver sighed. "But you did tell me so. You tried to warn me, Lilly, I'm sorry I got so angry."

"No problem." Lilly mumbled.

Oliver took a few steps towards her. When he saw she wasn't going to shrink away, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and felt her tense underneath his touch.

"I mean it. I'm really sorry. For everything. You were right, I am selfish." He whispered.

Lilly looked up to fiercely meet his gaze. "Don't be sorry for loving me, Oliver. Don't you dare be sorry for that."

A grin flashed across Oliver's face. "Okay. Apology withdrawn."

"Asshole" Lilly chuckled.

Oliver looked quite serious again. "Look, Lilly do you think we could just start the day over?"

"Sure, why not?" Lilly shrugged.

"How about we start _us_ over? Hi there, pretty lady, my name is Smokin' Oken. How would you like to go for a ride on the Ollie Trolley?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lilly let a tiny giggle escape, before frowning. "It's not as simple as that, Oliver."

"Why not?" Oliver groaned in disappointment.

"Technically, we're still dating Jennifer and Michael, fool." Lilly snorted.

"Oh yeah."

"Look, I don't know what your going to do about her, but I'm not ready to let go of Michael. With what Jen just did to him, he needs me now more than ever." Lilly chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You always were too caring."

He flinched as Lilly punched his arm. "No, you're right. Michael actually deserves something good in his life right now. But…" He trailed off.

"But what?" Lilly narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Will you help me confront Jennifer? I need you there, in case she tries to lie again. I know I can trust you." He scuffed the ground with his toe.

Lilly grinned. "Can I punch her in the nose?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Kick her in the shins?"

"No!"

"Feed her to mutant sea bass?"

"Sure."

"Score!" Lilly punched the air in victory, and grabbed her towel as it began to slip. Having Oliver see her naked once already was enough for one day.

Oliver looked at the wall above her head, embarrassed. "We should probably get dressed first."

"Agreed!"

* * *

"Michael?" Lilly called timidly as she poked her head into their hotel room.

"Bedroom!" He called.

"Hey, Oliver's here with me, is that okay?" She replied.

She thought she heard him swear under his breath, but he replied before she could ask what he said.

"Fine." He spat.

"I didn't kiss him, Michael. Everything Jennifer told you was a lie." Lilly said as she reached the door, Oliver looking over her shoulder.

Michael looked up from the bed, where he was sitting with his head in his hands. He glared at Oliver, as if challenging him. Oliver shook his head, and gave him a sympathetic smile, which was really more of a grimace.

"You heard?" Michael whispered.

"It was kinda hard not to." Lilly walked over to sit next to him, and placed a gentle hand on his back. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion as she noticed the various items of his clothing strewn across the room, most of them shoved in his suitcase. "Going somewhere?"

Michael rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Dude, can we have some privacy?" He frowned at Oliver.

"Oh, um, sure. I'll be in the hall, Lils." Oliver smiled at her before turning to leave.

"Nice guy." Michael commented at Oliver's retreating back.

"He's my best friend, Michael. Nothing more." Lilly insisted.

"Yeah, I know. I trust you, Lilly. I should have figured Jennifer was lying to me."

Lilly opened her mouth to say something comforting, but Michael put his hand over her mouth. "Just don't say anything, okay? I'm going to talk, and I know how much you love to interrupt." He grinned bitterly.

Lilly nodded, and he continued. "Lilly, you're a great girl. You're fantastic, and I love you. But I still love Jennifer, no matter how much shit she's put me through. And you deserve so much more than just broken goods."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Michael clamped his hand over her mouth once again. "I said don't say anything. It's just… Lilly, you heard what happened. Jennifer kissed me, and I kissed her back. How are you meant to trust me after that? I don't even trust myself. So I'm getting out of here, as far away from her as possible, so I can just forget and move on, truly move on. I'm thinking Australia. She can't possible crush my heart from there."

Michael removed his hand from her mouth and placed it on her cheek, kissing her chastely on the lips. "Thanks for everything, Lilly. You were a huge part of the healing process, and I apologize for you having to go through this with me."

Lilly's eyes widened and she opened her mouth reluctantly. "Can I talk now?"

"Go for it." Michael chuckled.

"Don't apologize, Michael. I loved every minute I spent with you. I'm just glad I could help." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Friends?" He sighed into her hair.

"One of my best!" She giggled, pulling away from the embrace. "Send me a postcard from Australia?"

"What's your favourite marsupial?"

"Koala! No, wait, Platypus! Echidna! Can I have a plethora of marsupials?"

"I will search every post office and tourist centre until I find a postcard with every sort of marsupial known to man if I must." Michael said with a deadly serious face.

Lilly snorted, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Have fun. I'm going to go help Oliver kick some cheating bitch ass."

Michael beamed at her. "You have fun too. Bye, Lilly."

Lilly gave him a final hug, and waved to him as she left the room. She gave Oliver the thumbs up as she met him in the hall.

"Let's roll." She laughed as she linked her hand with his, and they headed towards his room to find Jennifer.

* * *

_okay, i know i said this chapter would be the last one, but i think jennifer getting her comeuppance deserves a whole chapter to itself, don't you?  
more reviews/alerts/faves mean faster updates! how do you think jennifer should get what's coming to her? review and let me know!_


	8. Vengance

**Ping!**

The elevator shuddered to a stop on Oliver's floor. He looked at Lilly nervously.

"Y'all ready for this?" She laughed weakly as they exited the elevator.

"It's now or never. You remember the plan?"

"Yep. Bring it on." Lilly's eyes narrowed and Oliver smiled at the sight.

He positioned himself in front of the door, with Lilly hiding behind his broad shoulders. Before he knocked, he spun around to look Lilly in the eyes.

"This isn't going to work!" He hissed.

"Shut up! Of course it will! Don't worry, I'm right here behind you." Lilly placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

Oliver smiled gratefully at her excited face, and tapped lightly on the door before he swiped his key card and opened it, entering the room.

"Jen? You in here?" He called.

"I'm in the shower! Wanna come join me, big boy?" Jennifer's false laugh tinkled.

Lilly's nose wrinkled in disgust at her crudeness, and jealousy at Jennifer's basis of that knowledge. But she quickly, too quickly, tried to remove those thoughts from her head. Besides, she'd been privy to that sort of information too. Oliver wasn't _that_ big.

"No thanks!" Oliver turned to wave Lilly into the room, and she tiptoed into the suite.

"What now? I didn't plan on her being in the shower!" He bit his lip as the sound of running water ceased.

"No worries! I'll just get started on my bit." Lilly headed over towards the closet, started pulling out all of Jennifer's clothing, then throwing them out the open window.

"What are you doing?" Oliver whispered-yelled, his voice an octave higher than it usually was.

"Giving Jenny-dear her just deserts, Lilly style!" Lilly snickered. "Ooh, that's cute! Too bad!" A teal sweater was tossed out onto the street below.

"This isn't going to plan! She's going to come out any minute!" Oliver gestured wildly.

They both froze as they saw the handle to the ensuite turning, and the door opened a fraction. To Oliver's surprise, Lilly grabbed him around the neck and brought his face down to meet hers, throwing herself backwards on the bed. A bathrobe-encased Jennifer emerged from the bathroom to meet the sight of her boyfriend perched precariously on top of his ex-girlfriend, while she stuck her tongue down his throat.

"What the fuck?" She screamed.

Lilly broke away from the kiss to grin cheerily at Jennifer. "Oh, hey there, Jennifer! I didn't know you were here!"

She planted a kiss on Oliver's cheek as she removed her hands from under his shirt, and sat up, rolling him off her torso. Oliver could only open and close his mouth in shock, like some sort of retarded fish. Jennifer seemed to have the same reaction.

Lilly smiled venomously as she stood up. "So, how does it feel?" She spat.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer whispered menacingly.

"You heard me. I said, _how does it feel?_ To see the person you're supposed to be in love with, back with his old flame? You certainly showed me, it was the least I could do for you." Lilly smirked.

Jennifer's incensed face flickered with fear. "You saw that?"

"We both did." Oliver seemed to regain his voice.

"Ollie, baby, it wasn't what it looked like. He came onto me!" Jennifer insisted.

"That is the biggest load of crap I've heard in my life!" Oliver scoffed.

"And what was with that shit about me trying to steal Oliver back?" Lilly chimed in.

"Stay out of this, you little whore!" Jennifer shrieked at her.

Lilly's jaw dropped, and she took a threatening step forward, but she felt a force on her arm the prevented her from going any further.

"Don't," Oliver whispered in a deadly voice, his hand tightly gripping Lilly's shoulder, "ever call her that, you filthy hypocrite."

Jennifer opened her mouth to angrily protest, but Oliver cut her off. "Save it! I'm tired of your lies! I never should have trusted you!"

"And I was an idiot to trust you, when you said you never loved her!" Jennifer screeched.

"What?" Lilly's face fell as she tried to look Oliver in the eyes. "You said that?"

"I would never say that." Oliver hissed, his eyes shooting death glares at Jennifer, who was returning them at the couple standing in front of her.

"Careful, sweetheart, or he might lie to you as well." Jennifer sneered.

"I never lied to you!" Oliver roared, and both Lilly and Jennifer took a startled step back. "I love her, and I don't love you!"

Lilly's eyes lit up, while Jennifer's darkened "You'll regret this, Oliver Oken." She threatened.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Lilly's waist and pulled her to his side, and she obligingly nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing his collarbone. "Oh, I doubt it. See, Jen, some people say revenge is a dish best served cold…" he thrust his hips against Lilly's side, cupped her breast and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "…but I think it's at its finest when it is sizzling hot." He finished.

Jennifer gaped at the panting couple, speechless. Oliver gave her a final withering look, before spinning and storming out of the hotel rom.

"Good luck getting out of here without any clothes!" Lilly simpered sweetly, before turning on her heel and following Oliver.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind them.

Their eyes met in exhilaration. A relived rush of air left their lungs, and they squealed in excitement as Lilly threw herself into Oliver's arms and they started jumping up and down in happiness

"Wow, what a great show we put on!" Lilly squealed.

Oliver stopped jumping, and took a step back, letting his hands drop to his sides. "That's just what you were doing? A show?"

"Well, yeah, you went along with it, didn't you?" Lilly said, confused.

"It wasn't a show, Lils. Everything I did in there, I did for you. Only you." He mumbled.

Lilly's face split into a grin. "My God, Oliver, that is so corny!"

He opened his mouth in objection, but she stopped him speaking by covering his lips with her own. "You're adorable when you're corny."

"So, where to now, partner in crime? I don't really have a room to stay in anymore." Oliver chuckled.

"Well, I happen to have a spare bit of bed that's not being used. You could probably stay with me" Lilly shrugged in fake nonchalance.

"Well, if you sure it's not too much trouble." Oliver grinned and entwined his fingers with Lilly's.

"On one condition."

"Which is?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Do you like jet skis?"

"Are you kidding? I love them!"

"Perfect."

* * *

_Fin!  
Review!_


End file.
